The Questizzle of Ozzizle
by Wenchicus Thoticus
Summary: A year after being dethroned, Ozzizle's remaining sanity is in shambles. But with a reinvigorated sex life, he discovers that he can still firebend with his dick. Will this lead to another plan of world domination? Or will his daughter, Asshole, and his ex-lover, Donkey, team up to foil his malicious plots?
1. Cahpter 1:affares of dokeh and ozrisis

Oiaz drove his long hard into the ass's (Donkeh's) ass (lol). Slowly but then fastr he scrombled the talking equestrian animal's puckerd azzhol.

Donkhe had been craving thy FusssyLussyOzussy for many mooons, but only now had they dicussed thei r feelins for ech oher. That had promtpy led to passionae anal sex in Dokneh's stable.

"NYEH!" Ozcillator screamed n forcd the dong deeper, fuzilating the tigh t hol.

Donekh was in inntens pain but he enjoyd it very much. "THIS IS BETTER THAN WHEN I FUCKED THAT BOULDER IN THA SWMAP!" he raored, agonizd.

Ozizzle vigorously nutted, fier an nut shooting out of his donger. his wang still shotting fier, he ran a hand throuh his favorite steed's mane. Donkeh retunred the favor,, lickng the fierlorb's lucious long hair with the sensuality of the finest lovr.

at that moment teh door of the stable opned. It wa s assula. Noticin th e scene in front of hre, she yelld, "DAD WHAT THE FUKC"

"NO, WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN!" the wizizle of ozzizle cried.

se slammed tha door, in horor. "Oh well. At least I have you, Donkey," ozstata said loveingly.


	2. Captor 2: asshola's bad day

asshula sit agains the bran door tryn to 4get what she seen. she hold her nees to hre cheast n rockd back n fourth, repeting to hreself "crispy chickn nuggets, crippy chikne nugggets" 2 clam hreself down.

Fadder's dementia wuz gettn wors every day. evr sinc losin fite to a 12yo child (a midl schoolr who didnt even kno what sex was) he wuz sad and slowly losing mind. it had ben many moons, 12 moons, 15 days, 8 minuts, n 55 seconds to b precis. now they pass off as simpl farmrs vry far awya.

he had nevr fukd a donkh b4 tho. it wuz bad.

sudnely oznut strod from stbales in rare gud mood.

"I ejaculate fire!

A venomous fluid, cantankerous druid

It kills when I breed, with my death seed!"

sings he.

asshole runs away 2 be alone in field. very distourbed. has 2 eithr get him help or leav 4ever. whispers, "crispee chickn nugets. crispu chacken nugs"


	3. chassmata 3: jesus man

"hello sir hav u herd the wrod of tha lorb" man says. oznike is awkon rudly from nap with donkh by man with gud hair but hair nut as gud as hes.

"What? I am the lord."

"you wuz." donkeh sad.

ozzy looks off into distanc wistfuly, ovrewelmd by sad memeories.

"Bitch, you're right," he say to donk.

"why r u talking to a donky." strange man gies tem strnge look.

"Because the donkey is talking to me. Are you deaf, peasant?"

"domkeh isnt speak"

"I am speak" donkeh said. "plus i nvr shut up i love talking it really annoys ppls"

man looks at the,m, lik he dint hera anyting. oznozle luks expecntantl at him. nothgn. only confusin.

"I'm not crazy!" he ululated.

man only goggles eys at hm. "u ned jesus." liuks mor closly. "do i kno u"

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ME IN YOUR LIFE!" ozie shreks n runs aay, dokeg folloing behnd him.


	4. Plaster 4:punihsment orb

"Asshole! We must leave immediately! A man from the church trying to emulate my cool and awesome hair has recognized me!" Ozni plited.

"wtf i was just strating to mak friends." Asshul a points at an onion lying on groun. mayb she wsa becuming delusinal to.

"You can take her with you! We must leave immediately or I'm sending you to the punishment orb!"

"God fine." she pick up onion and begin to knaw on it.

"What! I didn't know you were into vore!" ozaka scrm=ed. he slaped opinion from her hand.

"Yeh wellll i didnt no yuo licked to fucc donkeys." asshule retarted, finealy leting the tensin brek.

"He loves me," ost postulated, "We share a special bond. Did you know that we can talk for hours about anything? He is the most intellectually stimulating being I have ever met. And," he sizzled, "the most sexually stimulating."

"ok wtf he cant do the talk"

donkeg did the talk. but azz did not hear, much like strang jesus man.

"its fuckin wierd and uo ned to stahp."

"I'll stop when I die!" he yelled and ran of into tha sunst on donkeh's bak. tha punishmnt orb slamed shut over asshul n she was biterly drgged behnd. soon, she excepted her fat e as oiz whiped out his bong gun n joyously filled tha sky with that sweat, sweat wead.


	5. Cheuryasmatic 5: a hospital plac

"cirpe chickn nugs. crisp chechn nugget."

Asshole had ben in punishment orb for many whours. she thot of ringing zuk9's nek n with the repetted mantra of "cripy cokcjn nuhs, spispy chock necsk" it clamed her dawn.

thay rode until down. in foress now. is small hous on side of rive. "Perhaps its residents will be hospitable," oz sad. asshl coudnt blieve that he culd be any les articuate than he alredy was, but he was vry stoned. he grammer was horrideous.

knock on dor. "helo" sayis a voic.

"Greetings, my fellow countryman. If you are willing to provide my female child, my noble steed, and I shelter over this harsh winter night, perhaps you will also accept the few shorbitialikforkas that I possess in return for your service?"

Man open dor. zoia rekogniz him immedately, is jesus man!

"YUO again!' hesus yell.

"CRISP CHACK NUGS" Asshola creams.

man and ooze face off vry seriusly. liek abut to fite.

"I won't fight," oorz. "A middle schooler kicked my ass once; there's no way I can take down a grown man."

'it ok. No fite. jesus doesnt lik violnce. cum inside."

ozzizzizzle nutted imeditely at that command. he think his wang shoot flams. no 1 else see flasme tho.

"You have no idea how much it hurts to ejaculate raw fire," eh plains. "At least I still have that, even if the rest of my abilities have been taken from me."

"wat." ashul and jesus say in unicson.

"no se fier. it would hav burned throuh pant." assoa memes. "luk… i think u hav… std."


	6. Retpahc 6: mor fier sex

"I will prove it," ozmosis evens. "But I must be stimulated first."

"can u not." asshole said. "me eyes are burnd. scared 4 lyf like zuk lol."

jesus is kinky. "~nya? want sum fuk?"

"I can't cheat on Donkey," ozzed.

"he nvr kno."

assh vomited n flung hreself ot the! widnow,

oz sensually striped whale jesus's hungry gays devored his bode. he had 2 admit that evn tho he lovd donk very much he neded humen contect. Ozlicks gleamig musclar torso cam into view n jesu stratted to run fingres don his abs n dow pants. Jesus moned softly but loudly wen oziz liced his er.

Jes tuk ozae's big ol donger n strokd it, wanking hm djently. tey maid ot, wih th tentivity off a first kis, butt then real fast and pasionte, lik thar was nohing in the world but ech oher.

"Oh, Jesus," Ozi moaned plasureably. "If that is your real name."

Hesuess bit nek sensuly n thn put tha dong in his muth. wih expertiese, he scronched the dicc unil oze nutted (vigorously).

insid off jeus's moth BRUNED! was oziz nuting fier?

he puled ot of jesus's muth. it was… FIER!

"I'M BACK, BITCHES!" ozwro roked. "I CAN STILL BEND… WITH MY DICK!"


	7. Christer 7: azzhola's big probem

AN: A lot of y'all are horrified that this thing exists. And I just want to say this: me too. Alas, I have this shitpost within me that I must share. And you really have no one but yourself to blame for clicking on the firebending penis story.

Asshul is sit outsid wile hre dado gets sum fucc from man who likes jesus, luks liek jesus, maybe is jesus. who nos.

She hold onion in hand. hre frend from the fram wear she spent many moons. donkey sit next to her.

"dokey, hows life" she ask, bored.

"im sad becus oioiz chet on me."

"im sad becaus of punishmet orb." she stopd to think abut wat had ben said. "wait u talkd. i can her u."

"yeah yer sure losing yer marbels"

"i kno. didn't think it was this badd." grimly she acepted her fat e again, as she had lerned to do. rolld onion around in hand. felt good. reminded her of hre childhod. she almos strated crieing evn thou she was so tof.

"i luv yur dad but he isnt treat me right," donk sid. "do u want to team up n set him rite"

"fuq yeah i do donkeh."

both lok at punishmen obr. "Push it in rivr" asshul suggst.

But b4 they culd do anyting, oza came ot wih jesus.


	8. Chairman 8: oz wants to conqor with dicc

"If you knew who I was, why did you invite me into your home?" ozcar splatulated.

"i lik ur beard, wat can i say."

aftr bring asshola into hous n refusing to mak eyeye contac wih donkeh, ozsu and hesus lay in bed very happy. ozu broght bong. they wre getting so gud and hi.

"Look, I have a plan to take over the world. Well, another plan," ozi ozzed. "You know, because the first one failed. But no one will expect me this time! No one will know about my secret weapon!"

"u ned to restor onor?"

"Fuck you, mate."

"u did."

tey grined at dum sex jok and maid out mor. wen thay broke aprrt, oz, "Will you help me?"

"ofc."


	9. Hather 9: ashole is angery

AN: Yes, this is still going on. But the end is in sight, so no worries.

azhola lightninged tha punishment orb. she was ANGERY.

"AAAARGNAARGNARGGG"

dokeh &the onion sat n watched uselsly. Lightninged orb again. shoots feir at. screms angy. orb does not break, only sizzls like thousands of bees. she had abadoned the crispee chiken nuugets chant becasu she new she could not clam down n se didnt wnat 2 ither.

ozer had got wors ovr two days. was movin hre aftr she had setled down in new plac wrhere she felt ok. where she made ferends with onin. and worst of Al he was truning into a thot, fucking donkeh and fucing major religis firgure from other realititie.

screms. blu fier shot at orb agan. nearly burns hous down. ashol doesnt car. screms some mor (secetly wnats atention) but noone cums.

donkeh airbnds punishment orb. levittates it. orb is makig crackle noses and lighting flahses on surface.

they go up to jesus room but he not there! neither is ozussy.

"THE FUCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK!?" asshole screms 2 tha hevens abov. incinerates entir hoesu on teh spot! ash fals down on tem, for a moment onion is lost under it but donkeh clears ash with his beaning.

"thakn god i thoght i lost you" azzula say tendrly, cradles odin leik a newbron. stroks it mor, n then crys becaus of hole ordel and becaus onion reminds her off her chidehood. then her resolb hardns agan, n she swears, "Ozorb, i will find yuo, and i wil put YUPO in the punishment orb!"


	10. Chackle 10: meik alvogol, maik fier

Ozonk holdin hands wih jesus as tey luk for nerest big citie 2 concore. jesu would b big help. he culd do many thangs with watre evn tho he had nevr been traind. wlak on watr. trun watre into booze.

"wat if I turned citie's water supply into alochcol n thne while theyre al drunk yuo kil them with yuor fiery dong" jesus sugested.

Ozus cakled evily. "Brilliant!"

"of cours i hav 2 mak yuo nut b4 yuo can kil evry1."

"It has to be a massive orgasm in order for me to wipe out an entire city!" he mackled. "But I have faith in you, Jesus."

jesuss blushd. "lok i think its thime to tel yuo somethign;'"

"What is it?"

"i hav a dady kink." befreo oazole culd scre'm in horor, he clairifyed. "For our fathr in heven above!11 n 4 u, ddaddy odiouz"

oadsz shrekd n spat ot his drank evn tho he hdnt been drinkgn anyting. it was just that shoking1111

";))))))))" jesus said.

":o" ozrge respond.d.

"uwu" haysuess memd hasitly.

their convosatiable ended then becaus in front of them was BIG CITIE!''

ozas felt big smile ov evil that he had not had for long time. "Ah. This shall be our first target."


	11. Curios george 11: azul n donik's brosome

donkeh wsa gud at finding trales. had gud noes n he strated to trak ozik an jesuss. asshola could no smel anythgn becaus onion had so many odors. she lovd onin tho, even tho it smeld stinky. it was hre only tru frend. she didnt liek donkeh. he was annoying, n he had fuced oznip so thata was weid.

was going to big ctie. thay had ben avoiding big citie so no one had recognxise them. this could only men one thign.

"ozmoregulation has a devius plan. an it has 2 do with ejacul8ing fier," ashula ashuled. punishment orb still hung in air betwen tem. dinkey was pwerful with teh arts of teh aire. maybee betre than that midle skull prick who had ruined their lives. (she wanted 2 beeleave.)

"u shuld put on ur disguis" donkeh adviced.

asshole put on unikorn horn. "there now i am safe"

"ok radishcal. lets go in thar n find the ol razzle ozazzle b4 he can do anythin. must put him in punishmint orb."

"did u kno orb backwards is bro"

"bro"

"bro"

n just liek that, donk n azhua became bros az they wlaked thru tha citie gays.


	12. Cumquat 12: tha luv of jesusy n ozussy

AN: This is the second to last chapter. The suffering is almost over.

oizle n jesus lay in hotel rom waiting 4 the citie to becum drunk. had ben cudling 4 many whours and enjoing the romantik prats ov thar new relation's hip. candels wer lit arund bed (oz had nuted vrey djently onto them.) rose pedals wer strewn abut. somewher outsied, a violin gy srenedaded them with sum lovly tunes.

ozteoperosis luked into jesuss' eyes tenderlee.

"im not actully jesus" jesus sad sadly. "u can stop caling me tat."

"But you do everything like Jesus," ozlo frindaded, evn tho there was no noledge of jesus in their realtitty.

"i am only an imposer. but wil u lov me anyways?"

"Of course I will. I mean… you love me even though I kind of tried to commit genocide that one time, and now I'm trying to take over the world again."

"it ok." drunk gy stumbled past their widnow. "r u redy? they hav partaken in the alcohole."

"I'm ready," oztrich.

:jesuss bite ozuck's lip sexily, grabs n pulls on he glorius hare. oz licks jesus's tonsils, very sexy fourplay. he tys up jesus wiht a toenail an begins 2 sensualy ecterate him, brushing his hardned n caloused plams agans jesus's soft n virginial bode. finaly gets 2 tha dik. he is nervos, he is stil new to gay sex n haz nvr touhed antoehr man's mancarrot.

"OO=::;OH" jesus a=ackles majesticly, in intens plesure as oiz stroks his dong expertly.

ozuk9 puts dikdik in! he scrombels jesus's ass leik he scrombled donk's ass at tha beggining. jes wuz vrey sexy evn tho his hair was a poor man's imitation of ockz's. sweeting undar the toenale restraints an the pwoer of the assblasting ozsmoat was givng to him, he was a beaut.

"I'M GONNA NUT!" ozd orbs.

"QUIC TO THA ROOF!"

but just b4 thay got 2 the roof, just as fier was seepin from ozuds's long boy, some1 stoped them.


	13. Cum dumpstr 13: hops n drems

"NOT SO FAST!" azua screches. tha punishmen orb hangs in sunlite. ozuud's noodle crackels with the heet of a year's worth of sexual repression. rite befor he nutted, azul slams tha punisment orb closd ovr him!1

he nuts, raosting himself aliv insid the punishmetn orb!

"fuc i didnt mean 2 kil him" asshol says. she jumps onto donkeh's back n thay fly away from the crim seen. she is finaly free.

se luks behind her at jesus. he is screming in shok n sadnes!

she sighs dramticaly. "i mite as well put him ot of his misery… n then i can get away frum the crim, there wil be no on who knos ho i am!"

she shoots lighting at jesus. he dies instantly.

cradling her onin in hre arms, she nos she is trully free 2 strat hre own lif evn if it is as a peasat. sh no longer says "crispe chakcn nuggits" n she no longr crys wen the onion reminds her of her childhod. donkeh is now hre bro (better bro than zuk lol) evn tho its kind of weird that he fuked oz. and mayb, mayb, her sanitity will retrun.

ozizzle's hops n drems may b dead along with his fisical bodi, but asshole's lyf has jsut begun.

-FIN-

AN: That's all, folks. If you read this whole thing, you deserve a fucking award.


End file.
